Imaging applications continue to increase in areas as diverse as factory automation, surveillance, and autonomous vehicle computer vision. The successful deployment of many such applications can be dependent on the quality of a source image. Often, images must be acquired in poorly controlled conditions, with impairments in a scene that can include weather, sub-optimal ambient lighting, shadows, reflections, occlusions, or moving objects.
Existing approaches are limited in their ability to operate successfully in uncontrolled or harsh environments. Accordingly, there is ample opportunity for improved technology for imaging in uncontrolled or harsh conditions.